Pertarungan Dalam Diri Mereka
by Himomo Senohara
Summary: CROSSOVER Hetalia x Shana. Honda dan kawan-kawan merasakan serangan para Denizen! Bagaimana mereka membantu Shana dan pihak Flame Haze melawan Denizen yang dipimpin Yuji sendiri? [WARNING INSIDE] Continued. FLAME ARE NOT ALLOWED.


"Kudengar ada pertemuan rahasia di Zurich, Tuan Vash."

Seorang cowok berambut _blonde_, tiba-tiba keselek wine anggur yang dikasih teman sekerjanya, saat mendengar laporan salah satu bawahannya. Dalam gedung pemerintahannya, cowok berambut _blonde_ itu masuk dalam jajaran pejabat negara yang sangat berkepentingan, walau ia terlihat sangat muda. Bahkan melebihi sang Presiden atau Kanselir, apalagi sepuluh Kepala Pemerintahan di negara super netral itu.

Cowok _blonde_ dengan mata berwarna hijau tua dan berpakaian ala tentara Swiss ini, lantas berdiri dari kursi antiknya yang langsung menghadap ke balkon yang terbuka, terhubung ke alam Swiss kebanggaannya. Gelas _wine_-nya sudah ditaruh di samping meja antik. Cowok itu lantas berkata, "Aku akan menginterogasi mereka nanti, dan paling tidak, memaksa mereka keluar dari diriku! Kau paham, Gregory?"

"Yeah, Sir Vash Zwingli."

**.**

**Disclaimer of Anime / Manga** : _Hetalia_ © Hidekazu Himaruya dan _Shakugan no Shana_ © yang membuatnya.

**Genre** : Action, Supernatural, dan beberapa genre minor lainnya.

**Rating** : Antara T dan M (untuk adegan yang mungkin bisa _bloody_)

**Author's Note** : Halo! Saya membawa 1 fic crossover! Silakan menikmati dan perhatikan **WARNING**-nya!

**WARNING** : OOC, OC, AU, gaje-abal dan lain-lain. **Flame dilarang keras**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pertarungan Dalam Diri Mereka (Chapter 1)**

Fic ini © **AyaTsuDaryl'Yan** atau **Kananika Skaarsgard**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Tokyo, Japan ]**

"He? Ada pertemuan rahasia yang mencurigakan di Zurich? Aku akan mengonfirmasinya nanti. Jangan lupa hati-hati dan tetap pertahankan rahasia besar kita, Vash-san. Dan, sampaikan salamku untuk Lili dan tetangga-tetanggamu di sana." Seorang lelaki berkewarganegaraan Jepang tampak sedang ditelepon teman sekerjanya sambil duduk ala Jepang di samping meja kecil yang diatasnya ada telepon di ruang tamu rumah besarnya. Ia berpakaian _kimono_ khusus untuk laki-laki, dan wajahnya kusut.

"_Ya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di tempatmu? Aku merasakan bahwa pertemuan rahasia itu ada kaitannya dengan dirimu, Honda."_

Lelaki yang kira-kira sedikit lebih tua dari teman sekerjanya yang tinggal di Zurich itu, hanya bisa terdiam mendengar pertanyaan yang absurd itu. _Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya…_ Ia akhirnya menjawab dengan yakin, "_Well_… Itulah. Aku merasakan ada sebuah _Fuzetsu_ yang menyegel beberapa hektar dalam diriku. Inilah yang menyebabkanku sedikit kaku, sulit untuk bergerak. Aku tahu itu."

"_Oh, begitu. Lalu apa rencanamu terhadap itu?"_

"Aku akan menghampirinya, dan berusaha menghentikan serangan mereka… Berhubung aku juga yang 'menciptakan' paradoks ini, jadi tidak masalah." jawab lelaki Jepang itu sekenanya.

Lelaki yang berada di seberang telepon itu akhirnya terdiam, kemudian melapor lagi, _"Kau tahu, di wilayah Vladimir itu… Si Romania itu. Terjadi serangan yang sama seperti dalam tempatmu, Honda. Barusan aku mendapat berita itu dari salah satu bawahanku. Kira-kira kau bisa memberikan kontribusi terhadap serangan yang sangat berbahaya itu? Apa kau tidak sedang bercanda nih, mengenai cerita legenda Denizen dan Flame Haze?"_

Honda, demikianlah nama marga lelaki Jepang yang ditelepon teman sekerjanya yang bernama Vash ini, langsung mengiyakan di telepon, "Benar sekali tentang cerita itu, apalagi aku sendiri yang 'menciptakan'nya, tetapi aku tak menyangka sampai begini jadinya. Sampaikan juga salam permintaan maafku pada Vladimir sang Romania itu. Mengenai serangan di sana, aku kira dia bisa melawan mereka menggunakan _Unrestricted Spell_ dan… Kita tahu lah seperti apa dia."

"_Baiklah. Kau tak bersalah kok, dalam hal seperti ini. Berusahalah ya, aku akan membantumu juga kok."_

PIP.

Gagang telepon lalu ia taruh kembali ke tempatnya. Mata cokelatnya lalu memandang cuaca musim dingin yang menusuk di bulan Desember itu. _Kastil Andrei di Romania diserang Denizens…_ Wajahnya segera menjadi marah. Kedua tangannya segera dikepalkannya dengan sekuat tenaga. _Tak seharusnya ini terjadi_, batin lelaki Jepang ini, kemudian berdiri, lalu berbalik dari pintu geser yang terhampar di depannya dan berjalan menuju kamar pribadinya. _Aku… Bisa membuat Unrestricted Spell kan?_

Belum kelar tangan kanan Honda menyentuh pintu geser, keburu pintu itu sudah digeser oleh seorang lelaki dewasa yang merupakan salah satu bawahannya. Honda kaget, dan bawahannya segera melapor dengan wajah ngos-ngosan ditambah panik, "Honda! Kota Tokyo berada di luar kendali kita! A-Apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk semua ini! ?"

"Tenang saja, Fukuda-san. Biar aku yang akan menanganinya."

Lelaki yang berusia sekitar 32 tahun ini, lantas bertanya dengan ragu, "Benar nih? Ta-Tapi–."

"Jangan khawatir, Fukuda-san. Aku tahu _betul_ apa yang terjadi di sana, dan aku tak akan mengampuni monster-monster seperti itu!"

**-xXx-**

**[ Athena, Greece ]**

KRIIINGGG KRIIIINNGG

"Ya!"

Seorang lelaki yang bertubuh bongsor dan berambut cokelat serta bermata hijau yang sedikit lebih muda dari Vash, lalu berlari dengan pelan, dan segera mengangkat gagang teleponnya yang sedari tadi berdering cukup keras di sisi lain ruang kerjanya. Lelaki itu langsung menyipit tajam begitu gagang telepon itu didekatkan ke daun telinga kanannya. Tak lama kemudian, tangan kirinya segera dikepalkannya dengan keras, dan ia menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah.

"_Benarkah itu, Honda? !"_

Telepon di seberangnya langsung menjawab dengan yakin, "Ya. Sebentar− Eh, aku baru saja ganti baju! Aku juga lagi _heading_ ke sana! Kotamu tak apa-apa kan? Jika prediksiku benar, maka kita akan menghadapi masalah yang jauh lebih besar dari permasalahan yang sudah biasa kita tangani! Bukan, sekarang aja _sudah_ terjadi. Oleh karena itu, akan aku kirimkan kau berkas-berkas mengenai kasus itu, dan aku minta kau mempergunakannya dengan baik. Kau masih ingat kan apa jadinya kalau 'itu' bakal jadi kenyataan?"

Lelaki bule asal Yunani ini, langsung menyahutnya, _"Ya! Kota Athena sedang dikepung, dan sepertinya aku dikelilingi oleh sesuatu yang berwarna merah di atmosfer dan semua orang-orangku… __Serta rakyatku mendadak berhenti bergerak. Kau tahu apa ini?"_

"Itu _Fuzetsu_, Herakles! Semacam dimensi yang dapat menghentikan waktu, yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Denizen atau Flame Haze! Kau pasti tahu caranya kan, mengingat mereka menginjak tempatmu!" Suara Honda di seberang telepon lelaki bernama Herakles ini, segera meninggi mendengar sahutan Herakles itu.

"… _Sure. aku akan menanganinya. Aku tak bisa mati!"_

"Semoga beruntung!"

PIP.

Ia lalu mengembalikan gagang teleponnya, lalu berlari ke sisi yang berlawanan, di mana persediaan senjata-senjata sudah terpajang di dindingnya. BRAK BRAK PRAK DUAK. Terdengar suara senjata-senjata dijatuhkan ke lantai plus serangan di luar, yang terserap dalam kedua telinga Herakles sekaligus Yunani ini. _Takkan kubiarkan kalian merusak diriku!_, demikianlah amarah lelaki bongsor ini, membara dengan hebatnya.

Setelah mempersiapkan seluruh senjata yang diperlukan, ia lalu menghadap ke jendela di mana terlihat jelas serangan mereka terhadap salah satu kastil kuno yang terletak jauh di sana. Meski lokasi kastil itu sangat jauh dengan gedung pemerintahan di mana ia berdiri, ia bisa melihat dengan mudah bagaimana mereka menyerangnya dan memakan jiwa manusia. _Sama seperti yang diceritakan Honda beberapa bulan lalu…_ Demikianlah batin Herakles dingin.

"_Aku akan mengalahkan kalian."_ Suatu sumpah segera terucap dengan tegas dari mulut pemuda ini lalu…

… **BRAAAKKK! ! !**

Tubuh lelaki ini langsung melompat menerjang jendela itu, kemudian melesat pergi ke kastil itu dengan sebuah _Unrestricted Spell_ terlihat jelas di tangan kanannya.

**-xXx-**

**[ Bandara Internasional Zürich, Swiss ]**

"He-Hentikan!"

Seketika dua orang yang terlihat mencurigakan, melihat sebuah keributan yang terjadi di belakang mereka. Di sana terlihat beberapa pejabat berusaha menghentikan langkah seorang pemuda bertubuh cebol dengan wajah jutek dan berambut _blonde_. Mereka mendengar suara cacian yang keluar dari mulut lelaki cebol itu. Salah satu dari mereka adalah seorang wanita yang seperti suster, lalu berbisik kepada cowok yang sepertinya berasal dari Amerika Latin, "Siapa sebenarnya lelaki cebol itu?"

"Entahlah." jawabnya sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Tiba-tiba dilihatnya para pejabat itu langsung menghindar ketika lelaki cebol itu mengeluarkan senapan SG-550 miliknya. Mereka langsung kaget, namun insting wanita paruh baya itu langsung menyuruhnya diam. Wanita itu segera berbisik dengan pelan, "Centerhill, aku merasa kita harus diam di sini. Sepertinya orang itu ada urusan dengan kita."

"Aku mengerti."

Lelaki cebol yang sepertinya sudah tahu arah pembicaraan mereka berdua, lalu mendatangi mereka sambil membawa senapan berbahaya itu. _Bahkan para pejabat negeri ini ketakutan menghadapi lelaki itu_, batin wanita paruh baya menatap para pejabat bandara itu dengan pandangan menyelidik. Lelaki _blonde_ yang cebol serta memakai baret di kepalanya kemudian berdiri di depan mereka berdua sambil berkata dengan sinis, "Kaliankah yang menggelar pertemuan rahasia di Zürich itu? Jelaskan pada saya, atau kalian benar-benar bisa saya deportasi ke Tokyo."

_Lelaki ini bisa membaca pikiran kita!_ Wanita paruh baya serta lelaki asal Amerika Latin ini segera terperangah mendengar ancaman yang dikeluarkan dari mulut pria cebol ini. Wanita itu lalu mencoba berkelit, "Memangnya Anda ada urusan dengan ini, Tuan?"

"Coba kalian dengarkan hipotesaku ini." jawab lelaki _blonde_ dingin, "Barusan saya mendapat laporan dari bawahanku bahwa di sebuah kastil yang terletak di utara Zürich, terjadi semacam transaksi informasi mengenai Flame Haze dan Denizen, serta ada kemungkinan bahwa kastil itu sudah dilengkapi dengan segel yang bisa menghalau serangan monster bernama Denizen itu, dan teman sekerjaku juga memperkuat hipotesaku ini. Adakah diantara hipotesaku ini, yang meleset dari rencana jahanam kalian?" lanjutnya kesal.

_Bagaimana bisa? !_

Mereka berdua tak bisa mengelak lagi dari hipotesa lelaki cebol itu. _Bagaimana dia tahu semua rencana kita? Tapi aku tak mendeteksi adanya kekuatan Flame Haze di dalam dirinya!_ "Kalau boleh tahu, siapa sebenarnya Anda, Tuan?" tanya lelaki Amerika Latin, kemudian melirik wajah lelaki _blonde_ ini dengan pandangan curiga.

"_Ich bin der Schweiz. Schweizerische Eidgenossenchaft. __Kalian bisa memanggilku Vash atau Swiss."_ jawab lelaki itu sinis.

Mereka berdua terperangah. _Orang ini… Adalah negeri ini?_ Kemudian wanita itu tersenyum simpel dan menyanggahnya, "Mana mungkin kan?"

Kontan saja senyuman meremehkan langsung terbingkai di wajah lelaki cebol itu, dan ia berkata sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada mereka berdua, "Kalian bisa mengecek isi tubuhku."

Wanita paruh baya dan lelaki asal Amerika Latin ini lalu menatap tangan kanan Vash dengan pandangan heran plus curiga, kemudian lelaki itu mencoba menyentuhnya. Ketika tangan kanan lelaki Amerika Latin ini menyentuh tangan Vash, segera saja kesadarannya hilang dan juga, jiwanya langsung terbawa pergi ke suatu memori yang sangat rahasia – keberadaan para Nation – tersebut. _A-Aku ingin keluar dari ini, ta-tapi…!_

"Centerhill!" seru wanita itu panik, mencoba menyadarkan lelaki Amerika Latin yang dipanggil Centerhill ini.

"Sayangnya, ia sedang berada dalam memoriku… Sebagai seorang _Schweizerische Eidgenossenchaft_, tentu saja." potong Vash dingin.

_Apa keberadaan ia memang sebegitu rahasianya…?_ Wanita itu bingung, sedangkan Centerhill masih pingsan dengan tangan kanannya masih dipegang dengan erat oleh lelaki cebol itu. _Sepertinya dia juga tahu bagaimana cara menggunakan Unrestricted Spell dan perlengkapan senjata khusus Flame Haze…_ Wanita itu masih berdiam diri, mencoba mencerna apa yang membuat lelaki _blonde_ yang cebol ini menjadi naik pitam begitu mendengar adanya rapat rahasia Flame Haze di sana.

Tiba-tiba mata wanita paruh baya itu melihat tangan kanan Vash yang memegang erat tangan Centerbill, langsung terlepas begitu saja. Centerhill yang dari tadi tidak sadar, langsung mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. Wajahnya segera memucat, menandakan bahwa ia kini telah percaya apa yang dikatakan lelaki cebol tadi. Lelaki Amerika Latin itu, segera berkata dengan tegas, "Kuakui bahwa perkataanmu adalah sangat benar, Vash… Bukan. _Schweizerische Eidgenossenchaft_."

"Lalu, jelaskan pada saya mengenai rencana kalian. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu kalian." lanjut Vash tanpa basa basi.

**-xXx-**

**[ Birmingham, England / The Great Britain ]**

"_Ya, Arthur di sini."_

Bersama Ratu Elizabeth II dan beberapa bawahannya yang sedang menanti berita macam apa yang akan dibawakan olehnya, seorang pemuda berusia 23 tahun yang beralis tebal dan berambut _blonde_, memegang HP-nya yang didekatkan ke telinga kirinya. Mata hijau terangnya menyipit, lalu melanjutkannya dengan wajah tegang, _"Di sana juga ada serangan dari monster-monster bernama Denizen itu? Di sini juga, sangat mengancam keselamatan Ratu. Benar kan, The Magnificient Mug, Oberon?"_

"_Yes, Mr. Kirkland"_

"Rupanya kau sudah duluan menciptakan 'kontraktor'nya sendiri, Arthur-san. _Well_, semoga kau beruntung. Di sini aku akan menghentikan serangan mereka!"

PIP.

HP-nya lalu dimasukkan ke saku celana panjangnya, lalu ia berbalik menghadap Ratu Elizabeth II sambil berkata dengan wajah tegang, "Yang Mulia Ratu, diriku diserang _Fuzetsu_ yang diciptakan oleh para Denizen. Demikian pula dengan pendapat _The Magnificient Mug_, Oberon. Apa yang akan Anda perintahkan kepadaku untuk semua ini? Mengingat mereka juga sama-sama kuat dan mistis."

Rau Elizabeth II yang duduk di kursi super antik nan mahal di dekatnya, kemudian berdiri dan memerintahkannya dengan tegas, "Serang balik mereka! Jika perlu, kita akan bersekutu dengan seluruh negara jika serangan ini merata ke seluruh negara!"

"Siap, Yang Mulia Ratu."

**-xXx-**

**[ Zürich, Swiss** **]**

"Ya, sudah selesai."

Seorang wanita paruh baya yang memiliki nama Sophie Sawallisch, yang pernah ditemui Vash di bandara internasionalnya, rupanya sudah selesai men-_summon_ kekuatan Flame Haze di dalam baret putih miliknya. Di belakangnya, Vash tampak menungguinya sambil berpangkuan tangannya. Wajahnya sedikit tegang, antara rasa marah dan perjuangan kerasnya mengatur strategi melawan para Denizen. Vash lalu bertanya, "Apakah baret-ku sudah siap dipakai sebagai _contractor_?"

"Ya, Vash." jawab seorang cowok yang berponi super panjang, yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Vash segera menolehnya, kemudian bertanya dengan dingin, "Oh. Oh ya, siapa namamu? Aku lupa bertanya tadi."

"Oh, namaku François, salam kenal." jawab François sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Ia langsung menyambutnya dengan sedikit kaku dan ala tentaranya.

Tiba-tiba wanita itu melemparkan baretnya ke Vash sambil berkata, "Mulai sekarang, baret itu memiliki nama 'The Guidance of Eternity'. Kau boleh menamainya sesukamu, karena baret itu adalah milikmu. Benar kan?"

Vash segera menangkap baret itu seketika setelah bersalaman dengan François, kemudian menatap Sophie dan bertanya dengan lirih, "Aku… Boleh menamai baretku sendiri?"

"Yeah, karena _contractor_ juga merupakan manusia, yakni memiliki hati dan mampu berbicara. Kau akan melihat sendiri kemampuan baret itu nanti. _Anyway_, François, kau bisa mendeteksi tidak, keberadaan beberapa manusia yang bukan Flame Haze, namun memiliki kekuatan yang setara dengan Shana dan kawan-kawannya?" sahut Sophie sambil melirik ke François.

François segera mengambil lappienya dan mengetik-getiknya dengan cepat, sedangkan Vash tiba-tiba mencoba mengetes baretnya, "Kau?"

"_Ya, Master. Kalau boleh tahu, siapakah nama Anda?"_ Baret itu tiba-tiba menjawabnya dengan ramah.

_Baret ini bisa berbicara!_ Vash terperangah menyaksikan hidupnya baret itu. _Honda Kiku memang hebat!_ Vash terpaksa mengakui kegilaan dan kehebatan imajinasi teman sekerjanya itu. Setelah memandangi baret putih yang tergeletak di atas tangan kanannya, ia lalu menjawabnya, "Vash Zwingli,_ die Schweizerische Eidgenossenchaft_. Lebih tepatnya, saya ini adalah sebuah negara yang terbentuk atas sebuah Konferensi. A… Aku boleh memanggilmu Karl-Heinrich?"

"_Vash Zwingli, ya. Berarti saya mesti memanggil Anda Vash atau Mr. Zwingli? Ya, silakan."_ jawab baret putih itu.

"Vash saja."

Tiba-tiba François berseru di depan Vash yang sedang meletakkan Karl-Heinrich di atas kepalanya dan Sophie dengan nada panik, "Aku menemukan sekitar 5-6 orang yang bukan Flame Haze, tapi _mampu_ mengeluarkan Unrestricted Spell! Lokasinya di luar negara ini!"

"Itu pasti Honda Kiku dan teman-temannya!" sahut Vash yakin.

Sophie lalu menoleh Vash dan bertanya dengan heran, "Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?"

"François, coba dengarkan hipotesaku. Satunya orang Jepang dengan mata cokelat dan rambut hitam bob. Satunya beralis super tebal dan sama-sama _blonde_. Satunya berambut cokelat muda, bermata hijau, mengenakan baret sepertiku dan di kepalanya terdapat satu atau beberapa kucing serta membawa senapan berupa tombak yang di atasnya berbentuk _cross_. Satunya merupakan ras _vampire_ dengan mata berwarna merah dan rambut _strawberry blonde_. Satunya orang Mesir dengan binatang seperti yang di legenda Mesir, Anibus. Dan yang terakhir, seorang pemuda cebol bermata sipit dengan rambut panjang. Benar kan?" terka Vash dengan tatapan yakin.

"Be-Benar semua itu…" jawab François terkagum-kagum dengan Vash. Wajahnya syok. _Bagaimana dia bisa tahu semua orang itu? !_

Sophie langsung memotongnya dengan wajah tak percaya, "Siapa sebenarnya mereka berenam itu, Vash? ! François!"

"Mereka semua sama sepertiku. Seorang _negara_. Jika aku menjawab menggunakan nama negara, mereka adalah Japan. England. Greece. Romania. Mesir. Dan yang terakhir… China. Atau jika aku memakai _human name_ seperti yang aku ceritakan pada kalian, mereka adalah Honda Kiku, Arthur Kirkland, Herakles Karpusi, Vladimir, Gupta Mohamed Hasan dan… Wang Yao!" jawab Vash yakin.

"_Penjelasan diterima."_ sahut Karl-Heinrich setuju.

François dan Sophie hanya bisa terdiam mendengar penjelasannya. _Ternyata di dunia ini ada juga rahasia yang sangat besar melebihi kita…_ Kemudian Sophie bertanya padanya, "Lantas, bagaimana cara mereka mengetahui cara penggunaan Unrestricted Spell dan alat-alat untuk Flame Haze?"

Vash lalu menoleh Sophie dan menjawabnya, "Mudah saja. Mereka menginjak wilayah_nya_, jadi wajar saja kalau mereka jauh lebih cepat ng_update_nya."

"Ah! Mereka kan _negara_! Bisa jadi, semua ini jadi nyambung!" sahut François tiba-tiba mengerti.

"_Exactly, François."_ tambah Karl-Heinrich yakin.

Senyuman menyeringai segera terlukiskan di wajah Vash. Sophie dan François lalu menatapnya dengan sedikit perasaan takut. Vash lalu berkata dengan tenang, "Perang sudah dideklarasikan rupanya, oleh si Honda, ya. Aku nggak boleh telat nih, dalam mendeklarasikan perangku terhadap _bastardo_ sialan itu. Ya kan, Denizens?"

**-xXx-**

**[ Athena, Greece ]**

"_Aku… Sudah selesai."_ gumam Herakles ngos-ngosan.

Di sekelilingnya sudah menjadi lautan api plus segunung mayat Denizen yang sudah takluk di tangan berdarahnya. Ia lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya yang memegang pedang yang merupakan bagian dari tombak yang ujungnya berupa _cross_ dengan pandangan hampa, kemudian diikuti dengan sedikit jijik. _Semua inikah yang dinamakan Denizen? Betapa gilanya._

TAP TAP.

Tiba-tiba Herakles merasakan suatu aura tertentu yang mendatanginya. _Aku tahu siapa dia!_

"_Vladimir, sang Romania!"_ teriak Herakles sambil berbalik ke belakangnya. Seperti dugaannya, di belakangnya muncul seorang cowok berambut _strawberry blonde_ dengan dua taring yang bersemayam di mulutnya serta bermata merah. Kedua telinganya meruncing, seperti halnya seorang _vampire_ yang biasa ada di dalam film-film horror dan romantis. Ia lalu berlari ke arah Herakles dengan wajah ngos-ngosan dan suatu perasaan yang sulit dilukiskan.

"_Herakles! Apa kau sudah membereskan monster sialan itu! ?"_ tanya Romania ngos-ngosan.

Herakles hanya bisa menggangguk, kemudian mengulurkan kepadanya tangan kanan yang sekarang sudah diselimuti oleh Unrestricted Spell. Ia lalu bertanya kepadanya, _"Apa kau tahu apakah mantra yang menyelimuti tangan kanan dan pedangku ini?"_

"_Itu… Unrestricted Spell. Aku mendengarnya dari Honda beberapa bulan lalu."_ jawab Romania singkat.

Herakles lalu menggangguk sambil menarik kembali tangan kanannya, dan balik berkata, _"Tak lama lagi negeri kita akan berada dalam bahaya. Aku saja udah susah payah mengalahkan jutaan monster beginian… Untungnya, tak ada rakyatku yang menjadi korban… Kita harus melapor Honda agar dia yang memodifikasi baret milik The Eternally Neutral, Vash Zwingli itu."_

Mata Romania terperangah mendengar usulan Herakles, dan ia segera menyangkalnya, _"Kenapa kita harus memodifikasi baret milik dia? !"_

Tiba-tiba muncul suara dari pedangnya, _"Untuk memperkuat posisinya sebagai seorang netral."_

Herakles dan Romania segera menoleh suara yang ternyata berasal dari pedang yang digenggam oleh tangan kanan Herakles dengan pandangan kaget dan shock. _Bagaimana pedang ini bisa berbicara? !_ Mereka sama sekali tak punya bayangan bagaimana mekanismenya. Wajah mereka segera menegang ditambah shock. Herakles dan Romania secara serempak bertanya dengan pandangan tak percaya,_"Apa? ! Kau…"_

"_Ya. Aku adalah The Cross of the Victory, Gymph. __Anda adalah tuanku, Master-yang-menggenggamku."_

Mata Herakles segera terkesiap, _"Aku? Ah, namaku He-Herakles… Herakles Karpusi."_

"_Okay, Karpusi-dono. Sekarang, dengarkan ceritaku berikut…"_ ujar pedang tersebut dengan sopan di depan mereka berdua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ To Be Continued – dengan gak awesomenya… *****PLAK* ]**


End file.
